


同人，随便写写

by Canyoulendmelittlewhite233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyoulendmelittlewhite233/pseuds/Canyoulendmelittlewhite233
Summary: 这里能借我一块白颜料吗微博@能借我一块白颜料吗
Kudos: 13





	同人，随便写写

**Author's Note:**

> 微博求个关注，么么哒

文——能借我一块白颜料吗

空气中弥漫着情色的味道，带着股甜腻。  
房间很黑，隐隐约约能看见床上人的身体，白皙的身体上遍布着情色的痕迹。  
那是一名少年，被束缚在床上，几乎一动不动。黑暗里几乎看不到他的脸，紧闭着眼，嘴里喃喃着，不知在说些什么。  
门开了，门外的光线照在了少年的身上，那是一名很漂亮的少年，眼睛被一个领带遮着，嘴唇异常红润。  
“呜……”他无力地叫唤着，听不清他在说什么，像是在叫一个人的名字。  
“到现在你还在叫谁的名字”  
门外的人压低声音，怒道。  
少年没有回答。  
男人被惹急了，脱下西服，向床上扑去，吻上了那异常红润的唇。  
少年异常地配合，男人像是不知疲倦地，贪婪地吮吸着。  
少年有些呼吸不畅了，想要推开，不料男人力气大的过人。  
“你还想推开？”男人压低了声线，一时间听不出他本来的声音，“我觉得我会是你那个小情人。”  
男人放开了少年，少年无力地大口喘息。  
男人扒开了少年的外套，说是穿上其实也就是虚虚的罩上而已。  
男人顺着少年的腰线往下摸去，顺便含起了那两个凸起，手却顺着股缝伸进了柔软的穴口。  
“啊……不……不要……”  
修长的手指在穴口探索着，突如其来的刺激让少年不安地扭弓着身子。  
男人强迫着，压着他的手脚不让他乱动。空气里只听得到啧啧的水声。  
接着，伸进了第二根手指，穴口因为才被使用过，进入地异常顺利。  
直到触摸到他最熟悉的地方后，轻轻一按，少年被这突如其来的刺激，不安地抓紧了床单，男人却挑逗他似的，在那里来回抚摸。  
“呜呜……停下……”少年求饶着。  
男人没回答。  
少年大口的喘息着，说不出话来，男人顺带吻上了他的唇，舌尖在唇缝上一带，将嘴里的美味都品尝一遍后，才松开他。

这是第二次他讲那些小情人带到他面前了。  
那些情人都是当鸭的，粉底在脸上抹了厚厚的一层，眼睛画的又浓又妖。  
“哥，我先进房间了。”  
说完他带着那个鸭子进了房间。  
男人紧紧地握着拳，手上青筋暴起，狠狠地，夺门而出。

男人等不及了，拉下裤链，将欲望狠狠地撞进去。  
“啊……”  
巨大的异物深入，少年蜷起了身子，手被绳子系在了身后，只能不安地扭动着。  
男人故意似的，一直在在穴口反复研磨。  
“想要吗？”男人沙哑地问道。  
“想……想……”少年哭咽道。

他爱上他的弟弟，跟他毫无血缘关系的弟弟。  
他是被这家人收养的，他来这个家的第二年，他拥有了这个弟弟。  
弟弟很漂亮，母亲是个法国人，他生的很多人的喜爱。  
可是他怎么能爱上自己的弟弟，他看着长大是弟弟？

男人深入到底， 少年收到强烈的刺激，小腿紧绷着。  
少年感受到肿胀的头部从自己的黏糊温热的内壁上用力擦过，狠狠撞在最深处的敏感位置，他忍不住缩紧后穴，发出平时与自己所谓“情人”做爱时都难以想象的呻吟声。  
男人将他抱起，按着他的腰，开始了无情的抽插。  
“呜……嗯……”少年呻吟着，男人插入的速度让他获得了前所未有的快感。  
空气里弥漫着两人的喘息声。  
男人对准他熟悉的点，快速地进攻着，敏感点受着刺激，少年受不了了：“哥哥……慢一点……”  
少年太熟悉了，哥哥的语气，味道，习惯，即使他很暴戾，但也掩不住他对自己的小心。  
男人愣住了，接着他讲少年眼前的领带解下来，看清了少年的眉眼。  
少年睁开眼，长长的睫毛像是打开一扇门，他努力地直视着哥哥。  
多么好看啊。  
哥哥脸上的惊慌失措。  
少年轻轻吻在了哥哥是眼睛上，接着向下，吻在了他梦寐以求的唇上。  
这个举动像是给了男人莫大的鼓励，他将少年小心翼翼地放在床上，按着他的腰，对准那个点开始猛干。  
直到在穴口深处释放。

少年也是喜欢哥哥的。  
从小开始，他就十分羡慕自己的哥哥，哥哥很成熟，很懂事，一直一来是他的目标。  
直到他意识到自己喜欢哥哥后，一切都变了。  
他有些不敢直视哥哥的眼睛了。  
后来他发现，哥哥也是喜欢他的，因为哥哥渐渐地不回家了，对待自己也爱搭不理了。  
他以为哥哥讨厌他了，但是没有，他偶然间看到哥哥将他的照片放入钱包里。  
哥哥也是喜欢他的，可为什么就是不承认呢？  
后来他渐渐带着不同的人从哥哥面前经过，那些人都是他找的演员，只是陪着他演戏。  
哥哥看起来很生气，看来他还是在乎我的。  
直到他被人绑架，带到了这里。  
起初他有些害怕，知道有人吻上了他的唇。  
他就知道是哥哥了，太熟悉了，哥哥的语气，味道，习惯。

“哥哥……我还要……”  
少年的眼眸中含着雾气，可怜兮兮地看着自己的哥哥。  
男人再一次吻在他的唇上，让少年跪在自己面前，开启了无情的抽插。  
直到少年瘫在自己的怀里。  
“哥哥，我爱你。”少年闭着眼，像是在梦呓。  
“嗯，我也爱你。”

文——能借我一块白颜料吗


End file.
